


the weight of wishes.

by Mooninthebox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coupzi as brothers, Halloween-themed, Inspired by Tooth Fairy myth, M/M, Mild to Moderate Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooninthebox/pseuds/Mooninthebox
Summary: They said to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.But how would you know what's equal?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	the weight of wishes.

Jihoon had never been happier.

His soft hum of a gentle melody wafted around him, the little tinkles danced around the silence. The whispering flames on the hearth showered the room with their kind lights, but Jihoon’s smile might have just outshone it. His nimble fingers moved quietly and quickly, trying not to let the euphoria disturb his work. He just couldn’t wait to finally complete this special gift, as tomorrow would be his and his brother’s favorite day.

Hm? What day is it, you ask? Is it a birthday? Is it Christmas where miracles are born? Or is it a new year where skies are alight with fireworks and new hopes?

No, it’s not any of those. It’s Halloween.

Why Halloween, you might wonder. It’s for two reasons. First, the simplest: Jihoon loved candies. Hey, don’t be so surprised. Just like how the monster in his childhood fairytale book loved plums, our seemingly unfriendly Jihoon loved sweets, too. And second, the most important reason:

It was the day Jihoon learned that no wish is impossible.

Would you like to hear more about it? Come, let me tell you. But _shh_, promise you’d be quiet. We didn’t want to wake Seungcheol-hyung from his sound sleep. Now, take some lollipops from the jar, and let’s start the story.

***

It was the same date many years ago. Jihoon was only five. It was his thirtieth day at the new kindergarten, and the first day he decided he’d try to make friends. It wasn’t easy to do so, you know. Not when you were the shyest kid, and when you didn’t have many things other kids do. Jihoon didn’t have the trendiest shoes or a backpack with everyone’s favorite superheroes on it. Worst, Jihoon didn’t have any parents. But, Seungcheol-hyung said that it doesn’t matter what someone has or doesn’t have, everyone can be a good friend despite what they lack.

So Jihoon wore his widest smile, it turned his eyes into a small pair of crescents. More excited than nervous, Jihoon walked to the kids. They were loudly and gleefully talked about tomorrow’s plan. What costume to wear, what candy is the best. Jihoon loved candies too! They would be friends really quickly! Jihoon walked faster, his steps a lot happier.

“Hi! Can I join you trick-or-treating tomorrow?”

Silence.

All chatters stopped. They stared at him. Some were surprised, some confused. Most of them, were frightened. Jihoon’s smile vanished.

“No, you can’t join us!”

“My brother said I might get cursed and my parents will die too if I get too close to you!”

“My Mommy said a kid with no parents doesn’t have manners!”

“My Daddy said you’re too poor, can you even buy a costume?”

“You can’t join us if you don’t have a costume!”

“I don’t like you.”

“We don’t like you.”

Tears welled up in Jihoon’s eyes. A sob was so close to tumbling down his quivering lips. His trembling hands held onto his pants, a little too strongly until his knuckles turned white. _Don’t cry, Jihoonie, don’t cry_, he told himself. _You can’t make friends with crying. Smile, smile widely!_

_But they don’t like me._

_They don’t want to be friends with me._

A hiccup escaped, a drop of tears fell down.

“Jihoonie?”

A familiar voice. Full of fondness and heavy with warmth. Jihoon turned his face to the voice, and he burst into tears.

“Seungcheol-hyung...”

His beloved brother, waited for him by the door. He smiled gently, lowering his body, arms wide opened. Jihoon ran to him. Seungcheol welcomed him with a tight hug, picking him up. Jihoon hid his face into the crook of his brother’s neck, pouring sobs onto his shoulder. Even with a hint of worry, Seungcheol’s voice was still so soothing.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Jihoonie. Let’s go home. I’ll make you pancakes.”

Jihoon sniffed, shyly whispered, “With a lot of creams and strawberries?”

Seungcheol laughed, kissing his baby brother on his chubby cheek. “Yes, as much as you want.”

He then nodded to Jihoon’s teacher, and waved at his classmates—no, not friends. Not yet. Maybe never. Jihoon sobbed again. Seungcheol caressed his back as they walked away from the kindergarten, Jihoon drowned himself deeper into his brother’s hold. Whispers from the children’s parents followed them. They talked as if being an orphan is a bad thing. They talked as if their parents’ death was their fault. 

They didn’t know how much Jihoon and Seungcheol mourned.

Or maybe they just didn’t care.

“Jihoonie.”

Jihoon raised his head, just to meet his brother’s bright smile. The same smile he gave on the day of their parents’ funeral. The same smile that brought the promise he was about to hear again.

“It might be just you and me now. But we’re going to be the happiest brothers in the world, okay?”

Jihoon’s face lighted up at that. He nodded cheerfully. His smile found its way back to his lips. Seungcheol laughed, stroking Jihoon’s hair lovingly.

“Now, do you have anything you want, Jihoonie? I just got my salary, you can ask for more than just an Ironman keychain!”

Seungcheol’s words were cheery and genuine, but Jihoon knew. Jihoon knew how his brother struggled. He was just a high school student himself. Being so young, without anyone else to rely on, it must not had been easy for him to work, to support them both. So Jihoon, still smiling, shook his head.

“No, I don’t have anything I want. I just want pancakes!”

Jihoon was never good at lying.

But Seungcheol, ever so understanding, let him be. With his smile still so stubbornly stayed on his face, he pinched Jihoon’s nose. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth after eating! You said you want to keep all your happy little teeth, didn’t you?”

Jihoon did say that.

But, later that day, he lost his first baby tooth.

When he was about to cry, from the stinging pain and from having to say goodbye to his precious tooth, Seungcheol patted his head, comforted him.

“Jihoonie, do you know that if you put your tooth on the table beside your bed, and make a wish, the Tooth Fairy will exchange it with anything you want?”

Jihoon’s eyes got bigger, his mouth agape. Why did he only hear about this now?

“Really???”

Chuckling heartily, Seungcheol answered, “Yes, really.”

So, that night, Jihoon brushed his teeth, also the little tooth he’d lost earlier, washed his feet, and went to bed earlier than he usually did. He put the little tooth on his kitten-patterned handkerchief, carefully placed it under the light of the bedside lamp. You know, in case the Tooth Fairy couldn’t find it in the dark. And then, Jihoon put his hands together and closed his eyes.

“Hyung, do I have to say my wish out loud?”

“Yes, Jihoonie. So the fairy won’t bring you the wrong gift.”

“Okay.” Jihoon tightened his hands, taking a deep breath. Jihoon had never been this serious before, and he hoped the Fairy would know. “Dear Tooth Fairy, I want a new Ironman costume for Halloween tomorrow. I promise I’ll brush my teeth really reeeally well from now on, so you’ll get all the good teeth!”

“Amen.”

Seungcheol tucked him in, kissing him goodnight. Jihoon fell asleep with a smile that night. He couldn’t wait for morning to come.

Jihoon woke up at the first song of the morning birds, impatiently threw his blanket aside. There, where his tooth had been just a few hours before, was a box. Jihoon hurriedly opened it, his smile grew wider and wider as he peeled the wrappings.

“Hyung! Seungcheol-hyung! Look! Look what I got!”

Jihoon ran ecstatically to Seungcheol. He almost stumbled and fell, if it wasn’t for Seungcheol who stopped his cooking and caught him before hitting the floor.

“Be careful, Jihoonie—whoa, look at you, a little hero!”

Jihoon grinned so widely under his shining red-and-gold helmet. He raised both his hands up, puffing his chest out, showing off the costume that fit him perfectly. “The Tooth Fairy gave me this!”

“That’s great! It must be because Jihoonie have been a really good boy!”

If anything, Seungcheol looked even happier than Jihoon. They finished breakfast joyfully, with Jihoon’s favorite toast. He added lots of syrup and cinnamon on top of his, a lot more than Seungcheol usually allowed. But that one time, Seungcheol just laughed, and let Jihoon did it, saying that a superhero had to eat a lot to stay strong.

That evening, they walked around the neighborhood. Jihoon with his costume and a basket in one hand, another hand held Seungcheol’s tightly. There were still some whispers, some fingers pointing, also some envy stares from the kids, but Jihoon could barely realize any of those. He had his costume. He had his basket full of candies and chocolates. And the best of all, he had his Seungcheol-hyung by his side. 

It was a perfect day. And Jihoon had the sweetest dream that night.

He lost his second tooth a few weeks after that. Just when he had another thing he really wished to have. Some of his classmates had started talking to him after Halloween, and Jihoon thought maybe more of them would be friends with him if he had more things. He enthusiastically told Seungcheol about it as they walked home, his brother smiled and chuckled, wishing him good luck. Jihoon went to bed early again, putting the little tooth on his bedside table.

“Dear Tooth Fairy, I want a new Avengers backpack. I promise I’ll be a reeeally good boy!”

The next morning, another box replaced his tooth, with the backpack he wanted inside it. Jihoon put it on his back immediately and ran to his brother to show him the new backpack. Just like how he had always been every time Jihoon was happy, Seungcheol looked happier. Jihoon nearly skipped his breakfast, couldn’t wait to go meet his classmates. When the kindergarten’s bell rang later that afternoon, telling them it’s time to go home, Seungcheol found Jihoon with the biggest smile on his face.

“Hyung, Seungcheol-hyung! I have friends now!”

His brother welcomed him with the warmest hug, telling him how proud he was of him. They both waved at Jihoon’s classmates. His friends. Jihoon said _‘see you’_ to them one by one, and they answered, waving back, smiling at him. Jihoon couldn’t stop talking about them as they walked home, he didn’t even stop when they arrived and had lunch together. Seungcheol kept smiling so fondly at his little brother, listening to him patiently. 

Until the telephone rang.

Seungcheol’s cheerful _‘hello’_ quickly turned into a heavy silence. He talked in a low voice, almost whispering, as if not wanting Jihoon to hear it. Between the sound of his clanking fork and loud chewing, Jihoon could only make out some words. 

_“Please, Sir, can you give me just a few more days?”_

_“I promise I’ll pay, Sir, please don’t raise the rent...”_

Jihoon put his fork down. His plate was still half full. He saw Seungcheol’s shoulder shaking. He got down from his chair, ran to hug Seungcheol from behind, just when his brother finished the phone call after repeated apologies. He could hear his brother heaving a sigh as he clung tighter to his waist, but the next thing Jihoon saw was his smile. His kind and sincere smile. One thing that always made Jihoon believe that he’s safe, that everything’s going to be okay.

But seeing it now made Jihoon’s heart ache.

“Hey, why the sad face?” With his unfaltering smile, Seungcheol knelt to wipe the corner of Jihoon’s eye. “Everything’s okay, Jihoonie. We’re okay.”

Jihoon sniffed, holding on to his brother’s arm.

“Really?”

“Really.” Seungcheol patted his head gently. “When did I ever lie to you?”

That’s right. His brother never lied. Jihoon messily wiped his runny nose and nodded. “Okay.”

Seungcheol smiled wider, looking at his little brother like he is his most precious thing in the world. The only thing that matters. “Good boy. Come on, let’s finish our lunch. We can’t let the waffles get soggy.”

Jihoon did as he was told. Seungcheol asked about his friends again, Jihoon told him about their playing time in the kindergarten earlier. Their waves of laughter came back, filling their small house with its pleasant sound, lifting the heavy feeling off Jihoon’s chest.

But people said good things never last longer than the bad ones.

When Jihoon helped his brother cleaning the table and tidying the dining room, Jihoon found something. It was crumpled, stuck between the trash bin and the wall. A small paper. A price tag. With numbers Jihoon knew was a lot.

The backpack was not from the Tooth Fairy.

Jihoon looked up at his brother, who was doing dishes. His brother usually did it while humming random notes, but not this time. And that wasn’t the only thing Jihoon realized about.

The shirt Seungcheol wore was frayed at the edges, some stitches were starting to get loose at the seams. The fabric had faded so much that Jihoon could barely recognize its real color. His pants were already too short for him that Jihoon could see his skinny ankles. And the bag slumped at the corner of the room, the bag Seungcheol used every day, to school, to work, was old and worn-out.

His brother didn’t have many things. But he always tried his best to give Jihoon everything.

“Jihoonie? What’s wrong?”

Seungcheol asked, confused at how Jihoon suddenly wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t hear any sob or whimper from Jihoon. He couldn’t figure out what expression Jihoon was wearing as he hid his face to his back. He couldn’t see any frown, or smile. But there was something in the way Jihoon spoke. Something he had never heard before.

“Nothing, Hyung. I just want to say that I love you so much.”

Jihoon swore to himself that day. That he wouldn’t ask for anything. He wouldn’t ask for anything else. He didn’t need anything else.

_Having Seungcheol-hyung is enough._

***

“What are you guys doing?! Stop, stop it!”

All the hitting and kicking stopped, leaving only swears and insults. The latter was harder to endure, but Jihoon had gotten so used to it. He still curled up on the ground. There were times where they attacked him harder when someone told them to stop, as if to show that they weren’t scared of anyone. As if they could do whatever they wanted. So Jihoon stayed still, not lifting his arms from his face, not loosening his folded legs from his chest. But this time, they really stopped. They spat so close to his face, then he heard their steps going away from him. 

“Are you okay??”

Jihoon pulled his arms down a bit, peeking. Ah. It’s Kwon Soonyoung. One of the richest kids in their high school. No wonder. He slowly tried to sit up. Pain echoed through his body, making him wince. Soonyoung looked at him worriedly. Why, though? It wasn’t like they were friends. Jihoon had no friends.

“That looks painful... Can you stand? We should get your wounds treated!”

“No, I’m fine.”

“But you’re bruised and bleeding, it must hurt a lot... Why did they even do that to you?”

“I’m fine.”

“We should tell the teachers! We can’t let them do that to you again—“

_“I said I’m fine.”_

His tone was harsher than he meant it to be, but it got Soonyoung to shut up. His gaze softened as he saw Soonyoung’s stunned expression. He could still see the concern in his eyes. And sadness. Why? Why did he care?

“I’m fine, Kwon Soonyoung. Thank you for helping.” He got up, immediately gritted his teeth. Man, they were right about stupid people got stronger fists to make up for their lack of brain. His whole body ached, his joints screamed as he moved. But that’s fine. He could handle it. “I will really appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone about it. Especially not the teachers. I don’t want to make any ruckus. It’s just a little fight. Nothing serious.”

Soonyoung looked like he was about to say something, to argue, but Jihoon gave him a stern look. Soonyoung sighed.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

He took his dirty bag from the ground, dragging his feet, leaving Soonyoung behind. He really wished the boy wouldn’t let out any word about the incident. He needed the scholarship. He needed to finish high school. For that, he should not make any trouble, even when he was not the one starting it. He needed his name clean. Even if it means he had to pretend that nothing happened.

Too bad he didn’t know any tricks to make the bruises disappear.

“Oh my God, Jihoonie, what happened to you??”

The more he tried to protect his face from wounds and his ribs from getting broken, the more they tried to hurt him. And that day, they managed to leave some blue near his jaw and under his eye, and split his lips. His uniform was stained with dirt all over, making him looked even more pitiful.

“I fell, Hyung.”

Jihoon was never good at lying.

But Seungcheol had never changed either. Still so understanding, still had the same kind smile. He sighed, then ruffled Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon looked down, couldn’t really meet Seungcheol’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the guilt in it. Because none of this was his brother’s fault.

“Okay then. Please be careful next time, will you?”

“Yes, Hyung.”

“Good. Now, go take a bath, I’ll prepare dinner for you.”

Smiling weakly, Jihoon muttered thank you. When he was done cleaning himself and walked back into the kitchen, Seungcheol already placed a big plate of _omurice_ on the table. Jihoon’s comfort food. It was difficult to eat when the corner of his lips was torn, but Jihoon tried his best to enjoy his meal, knowing that Seungcheol would be happy to see it, just like always. He only started eating after Jihoon said it’s delicious. They talked in light tones, about the weather and the news, about the neighbor’s cat that finally stopped hissing when Jihoon tried to pet it. Laughs came easy when he was with his brother.

“By the way, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol said when they were halfway emptying their plates. “I just got a bonus from work today! Do you have anything you want?”

His brother had really never changed.

He always put Jihoon before him. Always tried to give him many things, everything he could afford. But Jihoon knew. Jihoon always knew. His brother had been struggling. Harder and harder as the years passed. No decent job would hire someone who didn’t finish high school. His salary had been barely enough to support them both. Jihoon had tried to help him by taking a part-time job, but Seungcheol told him to just focus on his studies. _Graduate, go to college, and pursue any dream you want, Jihoonie!_—that was what his brother said, while he himself sacrificed everything he loved to do for him. To make sure they would always have a house to go home to, to make sure they would always have foods to eat.

Jihoon’s eyes stopped at Seungcheol’s plate. He always ate so little, too small a portion for his tall frame. And it had always been mostly rice, as he would put most of the chicken or fish he cooked on Jihoon’s plate. _You’re still growing, Jihoonie, you need to eat a lot!_—that was what his brother said, while he himself got thinner and thinner every time.

So Jihoon smiled, and shook his head.

“No, Hyung, I don’t have anything I want.”

Even hours after that, when Jihoon was already alone in his room, he couldn’t erase the image of the disappointed look on Seungcheol’s face. For many years now, he had never told his brother what he wanted, even what he really needed. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. 

He sank himself to his bed, letting out a deep sigh. His toes and heels were sore. It had been for some time. His shoes didn’t really fit anymore. It hurt to walk in it every day. But that’s okay. He could endure it. It’s nothing. Nothing compared to what he got earlier today anyway—_ouch._

Jihoon sat up, putting his hand on his mouth. A dot of blood stained his palm, and a tooth fell. Damn. He should protect his face more from now on. He wouldn’t want to be completely toothless by the end of his senior year. He reached for a napkin to clean his hand, then put it on the table next to his bed, turning the lights off. He rolled to the side, closing his eyes.

That night, Jihoon had the strangest dream.

Of a pair of massive red eyes in the vast darkness. Wisps of whispers swirled around his feet. A laugh, a scream, a cry, clamored in the nothingness. A velvety voice engulfed him.

_“We accept your offer.”_

Jihoon woke up gasping for air, cold sweats dripping down his body. _A dream. It’s just a dream._ Jihoon wiped his face with his hands, trying to clear his foggy mind. He was sure he had awakened from his sleep, but what he saw next made him doubt it.

There, on the table next to his bed, right beside where he had laid his head just a moment ago, was a pair of shoes.

It was not new. It was rather old and grimy, with dirt and dust. Like it had been worn for years before suddenly being forgotten. But it fit Jihoon’s feet perfectly. Jihoon tried making a few steps. No more pain. The shoes were comfortable. He cleaned it thoroughly, scrubbed every crease. When the thick dust had washed away, he found a small carving on the inner sole. Two letters. He couldn’t recall anyone he knew with that initial.

Well. _Maybe, maybe it’s the initial of the former owner of the shoes_, Jihoon thought. _Seungcheol-hyung must have bought it from a secondhand store._ Yes, that must be it. He was sure of it.

But the eyes haunted him. And the whispers. The voices.

The words it said. And the fact that his tooth he left on the table had disappeared.

No. _No._

It was a dream. It was just a dream. And he might have dropped the tooth somewhere.

Jihoon walked out of his room in a rush, almost tripped over his own feet. He quickly steadied himself again, just when Seungcheol looked at him from the kitchen.

“What’s the hurry, Jihoonie?” He chuckled, turning off the stove. “Are you hungry? Don’t worry, I’ve just finished making your breakfast. Sit down—oh, nice shoes! Did you just buy it?”

Jihoon blinked. Was Seungcheol pretending not to know about it? It might have fooled him in the past, when he got him the Halloween costume and a new backpack, but he was not a child anymore. His brother could just be honest with him now.

“Hyung...”

“Yes?”

Jihoon stared at his brother. He found no pretense in his smile, no lie in his eyes.

He looked down at the meals Seungcheol had prepared for him. Perfectly cooked omelet and sausages. The slightly burnt ones were on his brother’s plate. On the sofa, laid his freshly washed and ironed uniform, no more dirt or crease seen. Even for the smallest, most trivial thing, Seungcheol always and only wanted to give the best for Jihoon. There’s no way, _no way_ he’d give him an old pair of worn-out secondhand shoes.

“Jihoonie?”

His voice snapped him back from his thoughts. Seungcheol was looking intently at him. Confused. Worried.

“Nothing. Nothing, Hyung. I was just wanting to ask you if we can have toasts for breakfast tomorrow.”

Jihoon had a habit of looking down while walking, to avoid meeting people’s eyes. But that morning, he kept looking down for another reason. The new shoes. It looked just like any other ordinary shoes, but Jihoon couldn’t stop staring at it, as though expecting it to suddenly change its form or turn feral and attack him. Should he just return it? But to who? He didn’t know whose shoes it was. Maybe he could post it online to find the owner? But how would he explain how he got it? What if they accuse him of stealing—

“Jihoon!”

He looked up. His steps stopped.

_What is Kwon Soonyoung doing there?_

_What are_ they _doing there?_

The boy with slanted eyes beamed at him, his hand waving ecstatically. On his sides were Jeon Wonwoo, the Student Council President, and Moon Junhui, the captain of the Judo team. They all smiled at him, waiting for him by the school gate. Like it was something they had been doing every day.

Why?

“You are so slow! The class almost starts, you know!” Soonyoung hopped to reach him, taking his hand and dragging him along. Jihoon had the urge to pull his hand away. But then Junhui, who was a head taller than him, circled his thick arm around his shoulder, grinning. “Come earlier tomorrow, Hoonie. There’s a new hotdog menu in the canteen, we should try it before it gets sold out!”

Jihoon frowned. More irritated than confused.

“What exactly are you—“

“Guys, let him breathe.”

It was Wonwoo who talked. Soonyoung and Junhui let him go, but stayed close to his sides. Wonwoo, who was known for his cold appearance, smiled sagely at him. “Sorry, Jihoon, they are just so excited to see you. Do you mind walking with us to class?”

And then he saw it. The shocked stares. The bewildered expressions. The suspicious murmurs and envious whispers. The way the other students made way for them as they walked past. The way the bullies glared at him, baffled and angry, but didn’t come near him. Not that morning. Not on the break. Not after school. Not the entire day.

Kwon Soonyoung didn’t keep his word. Jeon Wonwoo and Moon Junhui knew. And ever since then, the three of them never left him alone.

They’d wait for him by the gate every morning. Sometimes Junhui came late because of the Judo club’s morning practices, but he’d make sure to come and greet him. Loudly, boisterously. Like seeing Jihoon was what he looked forward to the most every day. Even though none of them were in the same class as him, they’d come to have lunch with him on the break. Sometimes Soonyoung would bring him his homemade lunch box. It was usually a weird combination of ingredients and had even weirder taste, but Soonyoung would look at him with sparkling expectant eyes, so he always finished it all, telling him it’s good.

They’d be there right in front of his class’ door when school was over. They’d take him to join them to the game arcades, or cafes, or karaoke places (Jihoon thought he was tone-deaf, so he really didn’t expect the applause and praises). Sometimes Wonwoo would ask him to accompany him buying gifts for Soonyoung, and Jihoon then realized how fondness would fill Wonwoo’s eyes to the brim as he talked about the cheerful boy.

Before he even knew it, they became inseparable. It was almost as if he’d been known them for so long, like they had been with him for the longest time. With them by his side, soon he forgot about his concerns. About the mysterious shoes, about the dream. About many things.

His new worry came only when August was approaching. It would be Seungcheol’s birthday in less than a month. All this time, his brother always refused every time Jihoon asked what he wanted for presents, telling him to use his allowance and saved up money for things he liked instead. Jihoon would cook dinner for him (he nearly blew up the kitchen every time, but at least the meals were edible) or give him back massages for a whole week, the kind of gifts Seungcheol would accept. But still, Jihoon wanted to give him something. Something he could use, something he could keep.

“How about a watch?”

Soonyoung said, showing him a catalog of a brand on his phone. _Hmm. That’s not a bad idea._ Just like many other things his brother owned, his watch was old. Full of scratches and dents, it had stopped working many times before, but Seungcheol kept wearing it. _All new and nice things are for Jihoonie_, he said, and Jihoon couldn’t argue when his brother always being so sincere about it. But he deserved it. His brother deserved all new and nice things, too. The nicest things. Jihoon would give him the world if he could, but for now, he would buy him a new watch first.

But the problem is, he didn’t have enough money for it.

Soonyoung had been being considerate by only showing him affordable watches from the websites, but for Jihoon who had to save up for weeks to buy his school supplies, the prices were still high. As if he could read Jihoon’s mind, Soonyoung asked him if he could tutor him. Exams were still months away, and Soonyoung had Wonwoo, one of the school’s top students who usually helped him with the lessons. But Soonyoung insisted.

“Please, Jihoon, pleaaase?”

“Are you bored with my teaching, Soonie?” Wonwoo chimed in, while taking chunks of cucumbers out of Soonyoung’s fried rice. Without the vegetable he hated with all his heart away from his plate, Soonyoung could finally eat. He chewed happily and answered with puffed cheeks. 

“No, but your handsomeness distracts me too much.”

Junhui shrieked and closed his ears in an exaggerated way, as if Soonyoung just said the cruelest insult of the century. Or maybe it really was for Junhui, who claimed himself (and Jihoon somehow agreed) as the kind of gorgeous man born on earth only once every a thousand years. While Wonwoo, uncharacteristically but not so surprisingly, blushed to the tip of his ears. Jihoon laughed, and he accepted Soonyoung’s offer.

After two weeks of secretly helping Soonyoung study after school (he told Seungcheol he had school projects to work on as an excuse, which his brother easily believed), he finally had enough money. Soonyoung paid him a bit too much for such a short time of tutoring, but Soonyoung argued that it was an appropriate amount, for Jihoon had to put up with his constant whining about why high school math had more letters than numbers. Jihoon accepted it with gratitude and went to the store to buy the watch. None of his three best friends could come with him that day. Soonyoung had a library date with Wonwoo, and Junhui had to practice for an upcoming competition. But that’s fine. They helped him a lot already.

Jihoon walked home with the widest grin on his face, his hand cradling a small box with a red ribbon, Seungcheol’s favorite color. His chest felt full, with warmth and excitement. Finally, after so many years, he could give something to his brother. How he wished August would come faster. He just couldn’t wait to see Seungcheol’s smile—

“Long time no see.”

Jihoon halted his steps. Colors faded from his face.

The bullies. All five of them. Blocking the way with the wicked smile on their faces, vicious glint in their eyes.

_This can’t be good._

“I am sad, Jihoon.” The leader, Joonjae, took a few steps closer, urging Jihoon to step back further. But soon his back met a wall. A dead end. “I thought we’re friends. But you left us just like that. Have we not been kind to you?”

Jihoon tried to look for a way to escape, but they quickly surrounded him closely, making running away impossible. 

“Do you know how we feel, Jihoon? Do you know how hurt we are? It feels like—_this!_”

A jab landed on his stomach. He gasped, doubling over in pain. Another blow on his back thrown him to the ground. Countless kicks followed. He instinctively curled up, trying to protect himself from fatal injuries. _It’s nothing. It’s nothing. I can endure this. They’ll get bored soon. It will be over soon. I can go home and meet Seungcheol-hyung soon, and everything will be okay again._

“Ooh, what is that you’re hiding?”

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat. He hid the box deeper into his arms.

_No. Not this._

“Let me see.”

_No._

“Come on, we’re friends, right? We shouldn’t keep any secret from each other. I just want to see it, I swear.”

“No.”

Silence dropped. No one expected him to talk back. He had never once talked back. Joonjae hissed dangerously.

“What did you just say?”

“I said no.”

Jihoon didn’t know where his courage came from. He raised his head, glaring back at them, just as menacingly. This time, he would not let them have their way. 

But he was outnumbered.

They attacked him from every direction, as if trying to break every inch of his body. He hit back, kicked back, with everything he got. But no matter how hard he tried to defend himself, he was no match for them. They were all bigger, stronger, with no sense of mercy or remorse. Soon, he was sprawled in the dirt, unable to move. Half his face was red with blood, soaking his collars. His hands had lost its strength, the box was easily taken from him, and he couldn’t even move a finger to stop it.

“Let’s see, what is it that you’re protecting so stubbornly. Hm?” Joonjae tore a fold of paper from the ribbon. “_Thank you for always taking care of me, Hyung._ Pfft.” They all barked in loud laughter, almost hysterically. “Didn’t know you’re such a nice little brother, Jihoon. Here, I’ll give it back to you.” He put the box in front of his face. Weakly, Jihoon tried to move his hand. _It’s Seungcheol-hyung’s._ He had to save it. 

_“ARGH!!!”_

A foot stomped on his hand just when he reached the box, smashing it, breaking the watch, shattering his bones.

“Whoops. Sorry. My foot slipped.” Joonjae smiled at him. No apology in his eyes, no guilt. Just cruel amusement. “See you tomorrow, Jihoon. Come help me practicing my drabble and shoot at the gym, yeah? Don’t worry, you don’t need your hand for it. Your face is enough.”

Another laughter. But Jihoon couldn’t hear it. His whole body shrieked, the pain was too much that he thought he might pass out, he might die. But something stronger than pain burned inside him, keeping him awake. Anger. Hatred.

Grudge.

When they were about to turn their backs and walk away, Jihoon caught Joonjae’s wrist.

“What the fuck do you—“

Jihoon lunged at him, crashing his head to Joonjae’s. He pulled away from Jihoon, screaming, holding his broken nose. Blood and tooth spat out of his mouth. The others, shocked and horrified, tried to pin him down. But he thrashed violently, freeing himself from their grips. Joonjae turned on his heels to run, but Jihoon was faster. He grabbed Joonjae’s hair, pulling it harshly, sinking his teeth to Joonjae’s shoulder. He pulled tighter when Joonjae tried to get away from him, as if wanting to skin his head alive. He bit harder when Joonjae cried out, dark red quickly spread on his uniform. 

A hand choked his neck from behind, forcing him to let go of Joonjae. He was shoved to the wall, his back made a cracking sound from the impact. He was slumped, unmoving, his hands laid uselessly at his sides. His face looked dead, with all the deep bruises and blood dripping from his temple, the corner of eyes, his lips. But his eyes were ablaze, fury raging in them. Seeing his murderous glare, they backed away, running from him, dragging the whimpering Joonjae.

Jihoon couldn’t get up. He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t move. His consciousness quickly drained from his body. He heard a voice calling his name, terrified. A calloused hand touched his face gently, pulling his head slowly to rest against a broad shoulder, a pair of strong arms holding him carefully. He recognized the faint scent of amber and vanilla. 

_Junhui._

He whispered to Jihoon in a broken voice, telling him _it’s okay, you’re safe now, I’m sorry._ When his body started to get lifted off the ground, his feeble hand tried to grab what was left of the box. And the tooth.

That night, with his body full of bandages and mind full of rage and revenge, Jihoon put Joonjae’s tooth on the table beside his bed. He wished for his thumb, cut or torn or ripped or whatever from Joonjae’s hand, so that he couldn’t play basketball ever again, so he wouldn’t be the star of the school anymore. Taking his pride was the best way to wreck him.

Jihoon had the same dream.

Of the red eyes. Of the whispers. Of the voices.

_“We accept your offer.”_

But when morning came, the tooth stayed where he left it. No thumb.

Was he mistaken?

Maybe he was.

Maybe he just imagined everything.

_Or maybe_, he thought, as Seungcheol came into his room, bringing him porridge, still with the kindest smile in the world, making his anger ebbed away, _they only accept the nice, harmless wishes._

For the next few days, he stayed at home. Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Junhui visited him every day, checking on him in the morning, bringing him snacks and notes from the lessons by evening. Junhui stayed the longest. Regret darkened his eyes, his voice was heavy with sadness when he talked to him. Jihoon forced himself to go back to school, even when his whole body was still sore. He didn’t want to make his brother and friends worried for too long. 

Junhui came to his house early in the morning, helping him put on his uniform (he did it so carefully like Jihoon was made of glass), and walked so close to his side on the way to school. He had a threatening look on his face, his gesture cautious. It was rare to see Junhui so serious and intimidating. Jihoon sneakily entwined their touching fingers, making Junhui stuttered and a deep shade of red blossomed on his cheeks. Jihoon chuckled, gently tightening his hold on Junhui’s hand.

“Thank you, Junhui. For everything.”

The rest of the walk was silent, with stolen glances and exchanges of shy smiles. Soonyoung and Wonwoo had waited for them at the gate, with the excited waves and calming smile. The day would go well, Jihoon thought. 

Then he heard the news.

Joonjae died.

It was said that he got too drunk after celebrating his team winning the match, and the motorcycle he was driving crashed into a power pole just a few hours before. There were murmurs everywhere. Some said it was a pity that they lost a great player for the basketball team, some said he deserved it.

Jihoon didn’t know what to think.

Was he happy, that no one would threat and torture him anymore? Or was he mad, that Joonjae died too easily, without feeling any suffering first?

He couldn’t decide.

He didn’t think it would matter anymore. He had nothing to do with him anymore.

Or so he thought.

When he woke up the next morning, the tooth was gone. And there was a thumb. With blood still dripping from the gaping wound, the pale bone and red flesh were visible, the skin was rigged and torn like it was being bitten off by a beast. 

He got what he wished for.

Chills crept down his spine. His hands trembled. His heart thumped wildly.

_But why?_

_Why now? Why did they grant my wish days later? Why after Joonjae died—_

Realization struck Jihoon. He finally understood now. He finally saw the horrifying truth. Of why the shoes were old and full of dust. Of why there was a mysterious initial. Of why he got Joonjae’s thumb, only after he died.

The things they gave in exchange for the teeth, were all coming from the dead.

“Jihoonie, are you up yet? I made you some pancakes—_Jihoonie?_”

Jihoon was paralyzed with fear, too terrified to answer. Seungcheol quickly reached him, pulling him into a protective embrace. “It’s okay, Jihoonie, it’s okay.” He stroke Jihoon’s head tenderly, talking in soft whispers. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m here with you.”

Jihoon held onto Seungcheol’s back with shaking hands. He buried his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder, hugging him as tightly as he could, trying to take as much comfort as he could get from his brother.

“I’m sorry, Hyung...” Jihoon said in a raspy voice. He could hear Seungcheol’s smile in the way he caressed his back gently. “You have nothing to apologize for, Jihoonie.”

But he did.

He should’ve kept his promise. He should have never asked for anything. He shouldn’t have wished for anything. As he leaned himself closer to his brother, he repeated those words.

_I would never, ever, wish for anything again._

_Ever._

_Having Seungcheol-hyung is enough. Having Seungcheol-hyung is everything._

***

The incident haunted him for days. It followed him when he was awake, it smothered him in his sleep. But with Seungcheol’s patience, with his friends’ company, he learned to heal, to mend his body and mind. His days went back to normal. Soonyoung and Wonwoo would wait for him by the gate, and Junhui had decided to pick him up at his house every morning. He joined the school’s music club on Wonwoo’s suggestion. He continued tutoring Soonyoung, but refused when he tried to pay him again so he could buy a new watch. They had done enough for him. They had done so much. He couldn’t burden them any more than that.

Little did he know that Junhui had been trying to fix the watch. 

He waited for Jihoon to finish his work in the music club’s studio after school. His face lighted up at the sight of Jihoon, their hands naturally found each other. When they were about to arrive at Jihoon’s house, Junhui gave him a little box with a red ribbon. The watch inside the box looked exactly like how it was before being crushed. Junhui had put back together every broken pieces, even the smallest ones. Now he knew where that scratches on Junhui’s fingers came from. 

Jihoon didn’t know what to say, as a simple _‘thank you’_ would not be enough for everything Junhui had done for him. As three words would not be enough to convey his feelings towards him. So Jihoon tiptoed, hand on Junhui’s shoulder, and let their lips meet in the softest touch. Junhui pulled him closer, his warm lips caught Jihoon’s into an embrace full of longing. 

Jihoon had finally found the long-lost happiness.

Everything was perfect. He had the most caring friends, he had his favorite person, he had the best brother.

And tomorrow, he would give him his first present.

***

Jihoon couldn’t stand still. His feet kept moving, the tip of his shoes was making random shapes on the pavement. His fingers tapped continuously on his folded arms, his eyes glanced at the big clock in the middle of the park for countless times. He was giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait for the clock to reach five. Seungcheol promised him to finish his work early so they could meet up. There was a little patisserie near the park, one both of them had been wanting to visit. They planned a small celebration for Seungcheol’s birthday there. Jihoon reached inside his pockets. There was the little box with a watch in one pocket, and a music player in the other. Borrowing the school’s studio, Jihoon composed a song for Seungcheol.

He was a bit nervous to show the song to his brother, he didn’t know if he did well enough. But the thought of seeing Seungcheol happy soothed him.

“Jihoonie!”

He looked up. Just when the clock hit five, he saw his brother across the street. His face was adorned with the widest smile and twinkling eyes, his hands making the biggest wave, his feet hopped happily. Jihoon laughed at his brother’s adorable antics.

“Hurry up, Hyung!”

Seungcheol chuckled and ran towards him. Jihoon opened his arms at him, beaming. Seungcheol’s gummy smile grew even wider, his eyes full of affection and joy. He stretched his arms, ready to welcome Jihoon’s hug.

But he never did.

A blaring honk, a screech, a loud crash.

His brother laid on the road. Thick red dripping down his face. His small smile remained there. But his eyes were empty, devoid of any emotion, of soul.

He’d gone.

Jihoon screamed. He screamed and screamed until it felt like his head might split into two, his heart might burst out of his ribcage.

Ever since that day, there was no tomorrow for Jihoon.

***

“Do you think we should just break the door down?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Soonie. Maybe he just needs some time.”

“But it has been more than two months! How are you so sure he’s okay in there, Won-ah??”

“I’m sure he is. He’s broken, of course, but Jihoon’s stronger than that. Give him a little more time, he’ll be fine.”

“No. I can’t wait any longer. Step back, both of you. I’m going to see Jihoon, right now.”

Wonwoo couldn’t argue this time. He’d seen how miserable Junhui had been. He was the first to find Jihoon after the accident. He’d witnessed Jihoon screamed and wailed, his eyes were filled with nothing but anguish. He was the one taking Jihoon’s grip off his brother’s hand when he was about to be taken to the morgue. He was the one stopping Jihoon from jumping into the ground as the coffin was being lowered. He was the one catching Jihoon when he fainted as they started burying, still calling for Seungcheol’s name in a weak and hoarse voice.

He was the one knocking on Jihoon’s door every day ever since, waiting for him.

Wonwoo took Soonyoung to step back, giving space for Junhui. He pulled his right leg back, taking a deep breath. He raised his foot, aiming at the side of the keyhole to break the door down—

“Hi.”

Jihoon opened the door.

Junhui tried to get his balance back, stopping himself from bumping into Jihoon. He hurriedly looked for Jihoon’s face as he stood up again. Worry and heartache painted over Junhui’s face.

“Hoonie... are you...?”

Jihoon smiled.

So serenely.

“I’m okay.”

Jihoon looked gaunt and ghastly, but when Junhui tried to find any hint of despair in Jihoon’s eyes, it wasn’t there. 

“Why are you guys just standing there? Come in.”

Reluctantly, they walked into the house. Jihoon’s calmness gave them a distorted feeling of relief. Even more so when everything inside the house was a stark contrast to his peaceful manner. Everything was either torn, ripped to shreds, or smashed into smithereens. Shards of glass scattered on the floor, but Jihoon didn’t make any effort to avoid it. He didn’t even wince when he stepped on one, leaving a trail of blood. And it was not the only one around the house.

Junhui insisted to treat his wounds, pulling him to sit on the kitchen stool. There, on the table, they saw what seemed to be what Jihoon was doing before he opened the door. Bowls of caramelized sugar and dough filled the table. Melted chocolate and various kinds of sprinkles spread between the bowls, a smell of freshly baked cookies came from the oven behind them. Jihoon smiled the same untroubled smile when they turned to look at him, confused.

“It’s Halloween tomorrow. It’s our favorite celebration.” Jihoon said with a cheery tone. There was a strange ring to his voice. As if Jihoon believed his brother was still alive. “I used to go trick-or-treating with Seungcheol-hyung when I was a kid, but now I’m a little too old for that, don’t you think?” Jihoon chuckled merrily. “So, I’m going to give away candies for the kids instead! Will you guys join me?”

Junhui, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung stared at each other, bewildered. But seeing how Jihoon looked at them with a naive expression, smiling expectantly, they couldn’t help but to return the smile and agreed to his invitation.

“Great! We’re going to have so much fun!”

Jihoon hugged Junhui, the latter placed a loving kiss on top of Jihoon’s head. Junhui then saw something, and he took Jihoon’s chin to tilt his face.

“Your cheek looks a bit swollen. What happened?”

Jihoon grinned, showing a gap near the corner of his stretched lips.

“I lost my wisdom tooth.”

On the evening of the next day, they gathered again at Jihoon’s house, dressed in costume. Soonyoung wore a black shirt with a really low cut, exposing his collarbones and a good part of his milky chest. A pair of striped feline ears perched on his head, a leather choker with a bell wrapped around his neck. Wonwoo, who was dressed as a masked vampire, couldn’t keep his eyes away from Soonyoung. Junhui imitated the appearance of Frankenstein’s monster. He rolled his eyes at the dazzled Wonwoo, gaining a little laugh from Jihoon, who wore an Ironman helmet and a glowing circle on his chest, right on top of his apron. He was going to give away many sweets, so he had to be prepared to mold more candies and bake more cookies.

They had cleaned the house and decorated it with paper crafts and lamps, all in the shape of pumpkins and bats. Junhui put some skeletons with pirate hats, eye-patches and fake cutlasses in front of the house, along with dozens of Jack-O’-Lanterns, making the house stood out, fascinating the kids. As the sky started to get darker, they came to knock on the door one by one. Jihoon enthusiastically welcomed them, giving them a generous amount of sweets. He greeted them all with a wide smile and a pat on the head, chatting cheerfully with them. 

Soonyoung stared fondly at Jihoon, who didn’t stop moving from the kitchen to the front door, his steps were light and happy. “I’m glad he’s okay...” Wonwoo hugged him from behind, putting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Yeah. I think he has accepted the loss. Ready to move on with his life.” Soonyoung sniffed, but his smile lingered. “And we will always be on his side.”

While Junhui busily wrapped the lollipops, Jihoon stayed at the door. He knelt to adjust his height with the kid, one from the better part of the neighborhood. A little girl with a princess dress and butterfly wings on her back. She had the brightest smile of all. Jihoon poured lots of candies and chocolates into her basket, before taking out a small candy in golden wrapping from his pocket, putting it on the little girl’s palm.

He gave her the sweetest smile, turning his eyes into crescents.

“A special gift for the prettiest princess.”

***

“Jihoon, we miss you!”

Soonyoung hugged him, a little too excitedly that it made Jihoon choked between his laugh. He understood Soonyoung’s enthusiasm. Ever since they graduated from college and got their own jobs, they rarely met. Even more so after Soonyoung and Wonwoo got married and raised a child. But today, they gathered again, all four of them. It was at Jihoon’s invitation. He opened his second candy store that day, and wanted to celebrate it with his closest friends. 

“Whoa, Soonyoung, hands off my fiance.”

Junhui walked to them after checking the last preparation for the first day of opening, making sure everything was perfect. Soonyoung pouted at him, throwing a playful punch on Junhui’s arm, who proceeded to fake a very convincing hurt expression. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight, one hand holding his young son.

“Possessive much, Junhui?”

“Well yeah, I should be,” Junhui said, after giving Soonyoung a bone-crushing hug with a big grin. “After all those years of waiting for him to accept my proposal.” Jihoon laughed, giving Junhui a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. They cracked up at how Junhui hadn’t changed at all, still so innocent and love-struck.

They had a pleasant time catching up with each other’s news and stories, talking about their plans for the future, reminiscing their old times. Of their school year, of their wild days in college, of all the unforgettable moments. Soonyoung brought up Halloween in their last year of high school. The one where they gave away candies at Jihoon’s house, where they unexpectedly won the best costume of the neighborhood. To this day, they still believed it was actually Wonwoo and Junhui’s good looks that got them the prize.

“But hey,” said Soonyoung between their laughter, “Isn’t that how Jihoon began making candies? Like, lots of them?”

“Yeah, it is.” Junhui turned his face to stare at Jihoon affectionately. “You were so happy making many kinds of candy, and you were ecstatic whenever Halloween was near. You still are.”

“Well, but thanks to those years of practice and dedication, now you have your own candy shop. You live doing what you like. That’s great, Jihoon.” Wonwoo patted his back. “Your brother must be so proud of you.”

Jihoon smiled. 

“Yes, Seungcheol-hyung is so proud of me.”

They opened the shop, and soon it was filled with people. There was a wide variety of candies to choose from around the shop. Jihoon watched the crowd with a happy smile, seeing how almost everyone had their basket full before leaving the shop. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and met a curious little face. Jihoon couldn’t help but gaze at him adoringly. Despite being adopted, the boy resembled both his fathers very much. He got Wonwoo’s fox-like eyes and tall nose, also Soonyoung’s round cheeks and plump lips. Jihoon bent his knees to meet his line of sight.

“What is it, Wooyoungie?”

“That candies,” the boy pointed, Jihoon looked down to where his chubby finger was pointing. It was the candies with golden wrappings, peeked out of his pocket. “That candies are so pretty. Can I have some?”

Jihoon turned his face back to Wooyoung. Smiling apologetically, he patted the boy’s head.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t have this one.”

“Why not?”

Jihoon chuckled at the boy’s stubborn expression, with puffed cheeks and pursed lips. “Because I have more delicious candies for you. Come.”

Jihoon held Wooyoung’s hand, leading him to another part of the shop, showing him the candies in the jars to distract him. He pushed the golden candies deeper into his pocket, keeping it away from everyone’s eyes.

***

Jihoon had never been happier.

If you listened carefully enough, you’d catch a certain rhyme from his humming, a string of lyric in a hushed tone wandering around him. The fire had slowly turned into embers, but worry not, as we had Jihoon’s smile to warm and light the room, which grew wider and wider at every swift pull of his hand. Five, seven, thirteen, he added to the pile in the glass jar. It would only need a few more for it to be full. And hopefully, for the gift to be completed.

“Ah, hello.”

A pair of eyes fluttered open. A beautiful pair of eyes colored in burnt sienna, such a warm contrast to the pale skin the young man possessed. It took a while for him to adjust to the lack of light and take in the surroundings, but once he did, his eyes snapped open, filled with terror. The pupils narrowed, moving rapidly as if his mind tried to urge his body to move, to scream. But there was no bound. No rope, no shackles. Just a feeling of numbness as if he had lost his entire body except for his head. As if he had lost his voice.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the candy,” Jihoon said, smiling reassuringly. “It made you fall asleep for a long time, paralyzing your senses. So calm down, no need to panic. It’s only temporary.” He stroke the man’s hair gently, before going back to work. The eyes looked down, he choked on a silent shriek as he realized what those hands were doing.

In his mouth. 

“It will be over in a few minutes. I already took half your teeth, so hold on a little longer, okay?”

Jihoon’s hand made a quick tug. He held the pearly tooth carefully between his fingers, putting it together with other teeth in the jar. There were similar jars on the other corner of the table, on the floor, on the shelves. Hundreds of them. All full to the brim.

“Ah, how very rude of me for not telling you your purpose here.” Another tooth to the jar. Then two. “You see, I’m trying to make my wish come true. But unfortunately, just like everything, there’s a cost for it.”

Jihoon pulled out a canine. He stared at it for a while, admiring it like a petal of a spring flower. 

“I’ve tried offering one of my teeth, but it only got me my brother’s ring finger. I’ve tried all twenty of a child’s teeth—it were all so shiny and pristine—but it only got me my brother’s eyes and one of his ears.”

“I know, it’s so upsetting, right?” Jihoon shook his head slightly, sighing, but his smile didn’t falter. “But of course I couldn’t just stop there, could I? More teeth, more of my brother I can get back. I just need to try a little harder.”

“Now, I’ve had all of my brother’s body, every piece of it. Would you like to greet him?”

Jihoon tilted the man’s head to the side. There, on a bed full of fluffy pillows and soft blankets, laid a man. His eyes were opened, but there was not a sliver of light in it. The skin was marred with stitches; at the wrist, on the arm, in the middle of the neck, across the forehead.

A corpse.

“Oh, look! Seungcheol-hyung is smiling at you!” Jihoon exclaimed, chuckling heartily. “He must be very grateful that you’re willing to help me preparing this gift!” He readjusted the man’s face back towards him, plucking two incisors in one move. “It takes years for me to complete it, you know. The Fairies are so greedy, they wouldn’t give me the last thing I want, even after I offered them a whole ninety-six teeth!”

“So, I thought I’ll just going to keep offering them more and more until they take it. Hm? A brilliant idea, you said? Why, thank you, aren’t you the kindest. It was a good decision for choosing you!”

Jihoon spread the man’s mouth with the stretch of his fingers, keeping it open so his other hand could reach the deepest corner inside. He put more power to his hold, and with a sound of torn flesh—he got the last tooth.

He sighed in relief, putting the tooth in the jar and closed it. His crimson-stained fingers reached for another jar. A smaller one, with confeitos in the color of rainbows in it. He took a blue one and brought it to the man’s lips.

“A little farewell gift for you.”

Jihoon pushed the candy into his mouth, right to his throat. The man gagged, but Jihoon kept his fingers there until the candy was swallowed. In a few seconds, the man’s body started to shake, the tremor made the table rattle. One last desperate gasp, and the man stopped moving. Foam dripped from his mouth, his eyeballs rolled to opposite directions from each other.

The hearth had died. Cold and silence reigned over the room. Jihoon wiped the man’s mouth, closing his eyes, covering his body with a white sheet. He got up from his chair, stretching his back and arms. Water ran in the sink, washing away the blood from Jihoon’s hands. He splashed his face, wiping a few times. As he dried his face with a towel and looked up, he saw his brother’s reflection on the mirror. Jihoon smiled.

“I’m sorry, Hyung, did I wake you?”

He sat next to Seungcheol, turning on the bedside lamp. His brother laid still. His eyes remained empty.

Jihoon slowly took his brother’s hand, leaning his face to it. The stitches along the knuckles tickled his cheek, making him giggle. He gazed at his brother’s face lovingly.

“Don’t worry, Hyung. I think I have enough teeth this time. I’ll give you the gift soon.”

He laid his head right beside his brother’s. Jihoon closed his eyes, and the melody poured down his lips again. The song he made for Seungcheol.

“I’ll get your soul back.”

_“I can smile because we’re together_  
I can cry because it’s you  
So what can’t I do? 

_Whatever happens, just like always  
Our smile flowers will bloom”_

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my first Seventeen fic! It's originally written for @odetotheshadow's first Seventeen anthology for Halloween. Kindly check the digital release of the anthology if you haven't! 
> 
> English is not my first language so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. Feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
